Tokio Hotel: Por siempre ahora,Forever now Vol1
by CarliTHa
Summary: Se trata de la historia de dos muchachas traductoras en Aleman e Ingles quienes ganan un concurso y viajan a Alemania.Lo que no saben esque este viaje les cambiará la vida por completo. Personajes:los chicos de Tokio Hotel .Muy buena.Primeros 10 capitulo


Hola soy Carla de San Juan Argentina y les contaré mi historia de cómo conocí a los chicos de Tokio Hotel…

----CAPITULO Nº 1----

Desde muy pequeña me gustaron los idiomas, en especial el Ingles y el Alemán. Cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta de la debilidad que sentía por ellos, me inscribieron en in instituto donde con los años me convertí en Traductora de ambos idiomas. Con el paso del tiempo, a los 17 años, gané en un concurso, un viaje a Alemania. Lo más emocionante de todo, esque podía llevar a un acompañante, sin pensarlo decidí llevar a mi amiga Gimena que conocí en el Instituto, quien se recibió de Traductora en Alemán.

El sueño de ella era conocer la cuidad natal de su padre y de sus abuelos, quienes todavía vivían allí.

Al día siguiente viajábamos para Alemania. Lo primero que hice cuando llegue a casa fue empacar mis cosas y cargar mi Iphone de buena música para escuchar durante el viaje, ya que iba a ser largo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando llegué al aeropuerto vi a Gimena más nerviosa que yo.

Ya era hora de abordar el avión, nos despedimos de nuestros familiares y amigos, quienes nos habían ido a despedir. Me dio mucha tristeza ver a Cecilia, Adrián, Federico (Fico), Adrián, Mathias y Sergio (Puchi), mis amigos del alma, que movían sus brazos, saludándome.

Cuando ya estaba arriba del avión, se me corrieron lagrimas al igual que Gime, pero ella luego me dijo que no nos íbamos para siempre, y que había que disfrutar de este momento ya que no sabíamos si volveríamos a hacer un viaje como este.

-Carla, no te pongas mal, en este viaje la vamos a pasar de lo mejor, te lo prometo-Mi amiga dijo esto, mientras secaba mis lagrimas

-Ok, ahora a vivir esta nueva aventura y espero que conozcamos mucha gente de nuestra edad, para así divertirnos mejor-Le dije emocionada

La azafata indicó que abrochásemos nuestros cinturones porque íbamos a despegar. Nos lo abrochamos, yo me coloqué mis auriculares y solo me relajé. Gimena pidió una almohada y se dedicó a dormir una siesta "como lo hace siempre"…

----CAPITULO Nº 2----

El viaje estuvo muy tranquilo, sin ninguna turbulencia. Después de varias horas de vuelo estábamos desarregladas. Antes de descender del avión nos retocamos un poco.

En eso a Gimena la llaman por celular sus abuelos, avisándole de que estaban esperándonos en la terminal. Cuando bajamos del avión era todo completamente distinto a Argentina. El aire fresco de la mañana golpeaba en nuestros rostros asombrados por la hermosura que tenía ese lugar. A lo lejos se divisaban los edificios monumentales que tenía Leipzig, que nos dejó con la boca abierta, de donde nosotras veníamos no se comparaba en nada con toda la arquitectura y tecnología que existía en este país completamente modernizado.

-Ahí están mis abuelos- Me dijo mientras ellos nos saludaban agitando sus brazos de mucha alegría.

Gimena desde pequeña mantuvo contacto con sus abuelos, se llamaban constantemente por teléfono. Ellos siempre la invitaban a venir a Alemania, pero sus padres no contaban con el dinero suficiente como para viajar hacia allí.

-¡Hola abuelos!...como loe he extrañado ¿Cómo están?-Les dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa

-Hola mi cielo ¿Cómo esta usted?..Estás hermosa-Le dijo su abuela muy emocionada, ella y su marido hablaban perfectamente en español

-Hola hija, nosotros estamos muy bien y ¿Quién es esta señorita que te acompaña?-Preguntó curioso el abuelo

-Ella es Carla quien se ganó el viaje en un concurso-Respondió

-Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos, gracias por dejarnos permanecer en su casa-Les dije agradecida

-No hay de que, pueden quedarse cuanto tiempo quieran, total ustedes están de receso ¿o no?-Preguntó su abuela

-Si, hace bastante que no nos daban vacaciones, en el Instituto no nos daban un respiro, todo el día estábamos estudiando y demás-Respondí

-Porque no vamos a comer algo por ahí, de paso conocen el lugar-Nos dijo el señor

Con una sonrisa

-Ok, Carla ¿Qué te gustaría comer ahora?-Me preguntó Gimena

-Una deliciosa hamburguesa...jeje!!-Respondí

-Huyyy…si me muero por una…abuela ¿podemos ir a una hamburguesería?-Le preguntó

-No se hable más, por aquí cerca hay un lugar donde preparan las mejores, es muy recurrida por gente famosa y demás-Le respondió a su nieta

-Bueno, vamos-Nos dijo el abuelo

Al llegar al lugar estaba repleto de gente, se re notaba que era muy acudida, probablemente eso se debía no solo por sus sabrosas hamburguesas, sino también por sus pizzas.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, en eso se nos acerca un mozo y hablando en alemán nos preguntó que íbamos a ordenar.

A todo esto la abuela de Gime le empezó a preguntar a mi amiga como nos había ido en el viaje, etc.…

Yo solo observaba el recinto que era muy acogedor, en eso vi a uno de los cuatro chicos que estaban sentados en la mesa del rincón. Me llamó mucho la atención, ya que tenía el pelo lacio, negro con una cuantas mechas blancas y estaba vestido de negro, por un instante pensé que era una chica, pues su aspecto delgado y su cara perfectamente hermosa y bien delicada me hizo dudar.

Me dije interiormente "por Dios, que chico más lindo" y me quedé un rato mirándolo, cuando…

-¡Hey Carla!-Dijo Gimena codeándome-Come que se te va a enfriar la hamburguesa-

-Ok, Ok…auch! me dolió-Le dije mientras me sobaba el brazo

-¿A quien estabas mirando, que te quedaste perdida?-Preguntó curiosa

-A esos chicos que están allá, mira que lindo que son, en especial el que está todo de negro-Le dije mientras señalaba con mi cabeza la mesa donde estaba ellos

-Huyy…no puede ser, son re lindos, esta fuertísimo el de dreadlocks (rastas)-Me dijo con su mirada puesta en ese muchacho

Seguidamente uno de los cuatro chicos se dio cuenta de que los estábamos mirando, le aviso a los demás y los otros tres se dieron vuelta a mirar.

Las dos nos pusimos coloradas y nos hicimos las distraídas, cuando vimos que se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia donde estábamos nosotras, fue ahí cuando el muchacho de dreadlocks saludó al abuelo de Gimena…

----CAPITULO Nº 3----

Hallo Tom ¿cómo estas?-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-Bien ¿y usted?...por lo visto esta muy bien acompañando-Dijo mirándonos

-Si, lo que pasa esque mi nieta y su amiga nos han venido a visitar-

-Si chicos, ellas vienen de Argentina-Comentó la abuela

-Hola-Dijeron los muchachos

-Hola, ¿como están?-Dijimos al unísono con mi amiga

-Señor ¿no nos va a presentar a las chicas?- Preguntó curioso Georg, quería saber nuestros nombres

-¡Ah!… si me olvidaba-Dijo distraído el anciano-Tom ella es Gimena mi nieta, Gime él es Tom el hijo de mi gran amigo el Sr. Trümper, y él es Bill su hermano gemelo-

-No se parecen en nada, digo por el estilo de vestir que tienen-Comenté, rompiendo el hielo

-Ellos son Georg y Gustav, amigos de Tom y Bill-Dijo el abuelo nuevamente

-Los cuatro son como hermanos, andan por todos lados juntos, son re unidos-Comentó la abuela

-Tom ella es Carla, amiga de Gimena-Dijo el señor

-Hola-Dijimos Tom y yo, estrechando nuestras manos

-Bill, ella es Carla-

En ese momento el corazón me latía muy rápido, pensé que me iba a desmayar. En su mirada vi un brillo especial, que me hizo enamorarme a primera vista de este completo desconocido. En vez de estrecharle mi mano como lo hice con Tom, le dí un beso en la mejilla sin pensarlo.

-Hola, hola-Dijo Bill mirándome con asombro, por lo ocurrido

-Oppsss...perdón-Le dije avergonzada

-Esta bien, no hay problema-Dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Hey Carla!, tu si que vas directo al grano…jeje-Dijo Gimena, burlándose de mi

Todos rieron, Bill y Yo nos pusimos colorados al mismo tiempo…

-Carla, ellos son Gustav y Georg-Dijo la abuela presentándomelos

-Hola chicos-

-Hola, mucho gusto-Dijo Georg estrechando su mano

-Hola-Respodí amablemente

-¡Hallo Carla! ¿Puedo saludarte con un beso en la mejilla?-Preguntó sin vergüenza Gustavv

-¡Jajaja! Si, ¿como no?...hola Gustav-Lo saludé

-Mmm...Aquí va haber competencia entre Bill y Gustav-Dijo irónicamente Tom

-Shhh…Tom, cierra la boca-Dijo la anciana regañándolo

----CAPITULO Nº 4----

A la salida del lugar, el abuelo de Gime nos llevó a todos en su camioneta. Todos iban conversando y riéndose de los chistes de Tom…

"_Por Dios, que hermoso que es, me lo comería a besos, se re nota que quiere llamar mi atención, pero no le voy a dar el gusto"- _Pensó Gimena

"_¿Qué le sucede a Gimena que Nome mira? ¿No le atraigo?, espero que si porque ella es linda y me gusta" -_Se dijo por dentro, Tom

Yo por mi parte no podía apartar mi mirada de Bill y él tampoco, lo deseaba en silencio, en ese instante con solo mirarnos produjo en mi interior algo inexplicable que nunca había sentido por nadie, incluso por mi ex novio Mathias.

Solo pensé _"eres un ángel, me encantas"…_

"_Me gustas mucho, creo que es amor a primera vista"-_Pensó Bill-Y Carla ¿cuántos años tienes?-Me preguntó para romper la tensión que había entre los dos

-17 años ¿y tu?-Le dije y luego pensé _"Menos mal que me hablas, ya me estabas poniendo incómoda con tu mirada sobre mi"_

-18 igual que Tom, pero él parece un niño y eso que es 10 minutos mas grande que yo...jeje!!-Dijo sonriendo

Georg que estaba escuchando nuestra conversación intervino y dijo –Bill no te hagas el maduro porque también eres chistoso como tu gemelo-

-Si, nos encanta hacer tonterías e inventar canciones absurdas y embarazosas-Dijo Tom con una risa picara

-A Carla y a mi también, hay que vivir el segundo, eso digo siempre-Comentó Gimena

-Bill también dice lo mismo todo el tiempo y tiene toda la razón-Dijo Gustav mirando a Bill

-Por eso con Gimena nos hemos prometido que la vamos a pasar genial en este viaje- Dije

-Y nosotros las vamos a ayudar para que eso se cumpla-Dijo sonriendo Tom

-Si les parece, mañana podemos salir a tomar algo y a conocernos mejor-Comentó Bill

-¿Qué opinan ustedes?-Preguntó Gustav

-¡Obvio que si!-Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

Hubo un silencio y cada uno se puso a pensar en algo…

"_Espero poder llegar a conocerte más Bill, y mañana va a ser mi oportunidad"_. Me dije pensativa

"_Esta es la chance que tengo con Cala, de saber si hay química o no entre nosotros"_. Pensó Bill

"_Huy Gime, mañana vas a ser mía…jeje"._ Se decía a si mismo Tom

"_Grrr…Tom, ese piercing va a rosar mis labios muy pronto, te deseo"._ Pensó con desenfreno Gimena

El abuelo hizo una parada frente a una gran casa y los chicos se bajaron…

-Bueno adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana-Dijo Georg despidiéndose

-Si, y pónganse bien sexies…jeje!!-Dijo sin vergüenza Tom

-Tú y tus picardías, adiós chicas-Se despidió Gustav

-¿Te veo mañana Carla?-Preguntó Bill

-Seguro que si…adiós-Lo saludé amistosamente

-Tschüss, nos vemos Gime-Le dijo Bill a mi amiga

-Ya pensé que no me saludarías…adiós Bill-Se despidió ella, moviendo su mano

----CAPITULO Nº 5----

Llegamos a la casa con Gime muy cansadas, con ganas de tomar un baño e irnos a la cama. Luego en el dormitorio que nos habían preparado, nos pusimos a desempacar nuestras cosas y después nos dimos una buena ducha.

Al rato, ya acostadas dije…

-¿y Gime que te parecieron los chicos?-Le pregunté

-Son re buena onda, me encanta Tom, es re sincero y lindo, me gusta mucho-Contestó Gimena con sus ojitos brillando de alegría-¿y vos con Bill?-Preguntó sin vacilar

-¿Tanto se me nota?-Dije

-Si bastante, pero a él le pasa lo mismo con vos-Me dijo seriamente

-¿De verdad lo decís? Lo que me mata es su mirada y carita de niño bueno que tiene-Dije y luego suspiré

-En la camioneta, por Dios, se mataban con las miradas ¿te digo algo? Ahí va a pasar algo y muy pronto si ustedes no controlan sus emociones cuando están cerca-

-Eso espero. Y no es que esté tan desesperada, sino creo que me estoy enamorando de él muy rápido, sin antes conocerlo y no se si es bueno-Le dije preocupada

-Mi abuela me dijo que ellos no están de novios y que tienen una clase de banda que se está haciendo famosa acá en Alemania y en Estados Unidos-Contó

-¿Enserio? ¿Pero tu porque crees que no nos han comentado nada de eso?-Pregunté-Mañana hay que averiguarlo

-Si, pero más que averiguar, con Tom vamos a…-Me dijo en un tono pícaro mientras hacía un gesto obsceno

-¡Gimena! ¿No pensaba eso de vos!, recién lo conoces ya quieres poseer su cuerpo jaja! te veía más buenita –Le dije en un tono burlesco y mis ojos como platos

-¡Jeje! Es chiste, no soy rápida como piensas…quiero que ya sea mañana-Me dijo emocionada y nerviosa

-Igual yo, quiero saber todo de Bill, cuales son sus gustos, que libros lee, etc.-Le dije

-Bueno a dormir, y mañana veremos que sucede con esos twins-Me dijo mientras se acomodaba en su cama

-Que sueñes lindo y con Tom-

-Y tu con Bill…jeje!-Contestó apagando la luz del dormitorio

----CAPITULO Nº 6----

Ala mañana siguiente con Gime estuvimos hasta tarde durmiendo. Cuando nos despertamos, bajamos a la cocina a comer una rica ensalada de frutas ya que ese día hacía mucho calor, en Alemania era verano y nosotras nos habíamos traído ropa para esa temporada. Lo primero que hicimos fue ir al Shopping de Berlín y nos compramos mucha ropa y trajes de baño, ya que en e concurso nos pagaba los gastos que hacíamos.

En eso en una de las galerías vimos a Georg y a Gustav con una chica que me resultaba familiar. Fuimos a saludarlos…

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen por aquí?-Les preguntó Gimena sorprendida

-Hola, vinimos a acompañara a la novia de Georg a comprar ropa para esta noche, ella también irá-Dijo sonriendo Gustav

-¡Que bueno!-Dije con una gran sonrisa ya que no íbamos a ser las únicas chicas en ir al tomar algo con los chicos-Les dije

-Nosotras también nos hemos comprado ropa, porque sólo habíamos traído de invierno…jeje!!-Dijo mi amiga avergonzada

-Que chicas mas graciosas…jaja!!-Dijo Gustav con una sonrisa en su rostro

En eso la chica que me parecía conocida se dio la vuelta para donde estábamos nosotras ya que ella estaba viendo muy entretenida una vidriera y dije…

-¿Yamila?-Pregunté-¿Yami eres tú?

-¿Si? ¿Quién pregunta?-Contestó

-Soy yo, Carla, fuimos compañeras y muy amigas en el colegio San José-Dije sonriendo

-¡Carla!, hola amiga, tanto tiempo, que estas linda-Me dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo

-Gracias, igual tu ¿Qué haces aquí en Alemania?-Le pregunté asombrada

-Hace tres años que me vine a vivir con mi madre y mi hermanito ¿y tu?-Me dijo

-Me gané el viaje en un concurso, y aquí estoy con Gimena-Le conté mirando a mi amiga

-Hola Yamila ¿te acuerdas de mi?-Le dijo Gimena sonriente

-Obvio que si, fuiste la primera en invitarnos a tu cumple de quince y eso que nos conocíamos poco-

-Bueno chicas, se nota que se conocen, pero ya es hora de irnos Yamila-Dijo apenado Georg

-Ok, amor-Le respondió dulcemente su novia

-Las vemos dentro de tres horas más o menos, aquí esta la dirección del bar-Gustav dijo esto para luego entregarle a Gime un papel con la dirección del bar

-Ok, ahí los veremos-Dijo ya entusiasmada

-Yami, después conversamos más tranquilas y nos cuentas como conociste a Georg- Le dije

-Bueno, las dejo niñas bellas, adiós-Se despidió de nosotras con una beso en la mejilla

-Adiós chicas-Se despidieron los chicos con un beso, ya se habían acostumbrado a nuestra forma de saludar

-Adiós-Dijimos nosotras

----CAPITULO Nº 7----

A la media hora llegamos con Gime a casa y nos metimos a duchar, cada una en distintos baños, ya que la casa de los abuelos era grandísima y muy linda, lo que más me gustó esque era de un piso y en donde nosotras dormíamos había un balcón hermoso lleno de plantas que tenía vista hacia el bosque de Leipzig.

Ya listas para salir, la abuela nos dijo que se iban a la casa de unos amigos y que no vendrían hasta el día siguiente. Nosotras estábamos re contentas porque podríamos llegar a la hora que sea, y ellos no nos iban a regañar.

-No se hagan drama, vamos a estar bien con Carla ¿no es así?-Me miró con complicidad Gimena

-Si, vayan tranquilos y disfruten-Les dije

-Ok, cualquier cosa nos llaman si sucede algo-Dijo el abuelo, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada

-Confiamos en ustedes niñas-Dijo la anciana, mientras nos besaba en la frente

-Adiós niñas, cuídense-Se despidió

-Adiós abue, que le vaya bien-Dijo contenta mi amiga

-Adiós, suerte-Me despedí de ellos

Apenas cerraron la puerta, con Gimena nos pusimos a saltar en silencio por todo el living de la alegría que teníamos. Llamamos un taxi y nos fuimos al bar, estábamos re nerviosas.

Alos 20 minutos llegamos al lugar acordado, afuera estaba Bill esperándonos, él vestía muy bien, yo en ese momento no quería ni bajar del auto. Cuando Bill nos vió, se vino directo hacia donde estaba el taxi y como todo caballero que es, nos abrió la puerta.

-Hola chicas ¿cómo están?-Preguntó Bill

-Bien Bill ¡hola!-Contestó Gimena

Yo fui la última en salir del taxi…

–Wow estás hermosísima Carla-Me dijo él abriendo sus ojos muy asombrado

-Gracias Bill, igual tu-Le dije mientras me ruborizaba de la vergüenza

Bajé del auto y le di un beso cerca de la comisura de su boca…

-Hola-Le guiñe un ojo

-Hola, linda-Respondió Bill

-Perdón que los interrumpa ¿dónde está Tom?-Preguntó Gimena

-Ya está dentro-Respondió Bill

-Ok, entonces entremos-Dijo entusiasmada

En eso Bill me tomó de la mano y entramos juntos al bar…

----CAPITULO Nº 8----

En el bar había mucha gente, se notaba que eran de un buen nivel económico y social, dentro de mí me preguntaba "¿que hago yo en un lugar como este?", pero trate de no darle importancia…  
A lo lejos se podían divisar las rastas de Tom entre la multitud, a todo esto Bill no me soltaba la mano, yo menos, me gustaba estar así con él...

-¡¡Tom!!!-Le gritó-Hola ¿cómo estas nene?-Le preguntó Gimena re emocionada  
-Hola, hola, hola-Le dijo mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, moviendo su piercing de su boca-Por dios Gimena, estas re linda-Le dijo  
-Vos igual cielo-Le dijo con una mirada seductora

Tom la tomó de la cintura y se fueron a la pista de baile, cuando en eso con Bill vimos que venían Georg, Gustav y Yamila…

-Hola, perdón por la tardanza-Dijo Gustav apenado  
-Si, esque Yamila se demoró mucho arreglándose-Dijo Georg mirando a Yamila  
-Así somos nosotras-Dijo la muchacha

Nos saludamos todos en eso…

-Bill ¿Tom donde está?-Preguntó Georg  
-Está en la pista bailando con Gimena-Dijo  
-Si, se re nota que están empezando a enamorarse-Les dije con un suspiro  
-¿Tom?..No, él no es de los que se enamora, solo cree en el amor de una noche...tu me entiendes-Comento entre risas Gustav  
-¿Enserio?-Dije asombrada  
-Si, mi hermano es así ¿pero quién sabe?..Quizás se enamore de Gimena-Respondió Bill  
-Espero que se, ella esta re metida con él...perdón, no debí decir eso-Dije apenada porque había metido la pata  
-No te preocupes, nadie va a decir nada ¿verdad chicos?-Dijo Yamila mirando a Bill a Gustav y a su novio Georg  
-No, no diremos nada-Dijeron Gustav y su novio

Bill se quedó en silencio por un momento, pensando quizás que iba a decirle a Tom de lo que se había enterado

-Bill ¿me juras que no vas a decir ni una palabra de esto a Tom?-Le pregunté  
-T e juro nena, no diré nada-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba  
_ "Que te sucede Bill que estas muy cariñoso"-_Pensé y le seguí la corriente y también lo abrasé  
Vamos a buscar una mesa-Dijo Gustav

* EN LA PISTA  
Tom y Gimena se acercaban mucho, bailaban bien pegados en eso....

----CAPITULO Nº 9----

Tom y Gimena se besaron, yo los vi pero no dije nada.  
Luego llegaron abrazados y se sentaron en la mesa con nosotros, estuvimos conversando y bebiendo toda la noche...  
Bill buscaba cualquier pretexto para abrazarme, yo estaba más contenta que nunca, nos contamos de todo con Bill. En un momento me dijo…

-Carla, ven acompáñame afuera, que quiero fumar porque aquí dentro no se puede-Me dijo  
-Ok-Respondí sin vacilar

* FUERA DEL BAR  
Bill encendió un cigarrillo "Marlboro", sus favoritos. Ahí fue donde le pregunté

-Bill ¿es verdad que ustedes tienen una banda muy famosa?-Le dije

Bill se ahogó con el humo del cigarrillo, lo apagó y dijo

-Si es verdad ¿quién te lo ha dicho?-Preguntó  
-Me lo contó Gimena, su abuela le dijo-  
-Si, el grupo se llama Tokio Hotel, hace poco hemos sacado el Cd "Scream" en ingles, el anterior fue en alemán, "Schrei" se llamaba- Me contó  
-Que bueno, los felicito..pero...¿porqué no querían que nos enteráramos?-Contesté-Si tarde o temprano la íbamos a saber-Le dije  
-Porque se alejarían de nosotros pensando que somos de esas estrellas de rock que salen con cualquier chica que se les cruza en el camino, te digo algo, nosotros no somos así- Dijo un poco irritado  
-Te digo una cosa, desde que me contaras todo esto, me enamoré apenas te ví-Le dije  
-A mi también me pasó lo mismo, fue amor a primera vista-Me dijo sin vergüenza

En eso veo que Bill se me acerca como para besarme, pero le corrí la cara y me lo dio en la mejilla

-¿Qué pasó Carla?¿No era que te gustaba?-Pregunto apenado  
-Si me gustas, es más me muero por vos, pero vayamos despacio ¿puede ser?-Le dije mirando a Bill a los ojos, me moría por darle en ese momento un beso, pero me contuve  
-Si…no hay problema-Respondió a duras penas, pensaba que Carla lo había rechazado-Soy paciente-Me dijo  
-Eres un amor…-Le dije mientras besaba su mejilla y le daba un fuerte abrazo  
-_"Que bien me siento ahora, vale la pena esperar por ella"-_Pensó Bill e hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
-¿Vamos para dentro?-Le pregunté mientras lo tomaba de la mano  
-Espera, es la media noche-Me dijo mientras se detenía en seco  
-¿Y? ¿Qué sucede?..Espera no me digas que te convertirás en sapo…jajaj!!-Le dije riéndome  
¡Jejeje! no nada de eso, es mi cumpleaños y el de Tom-Dijo emocionado

-Que lindo mi vida ¡feliz cumple!-Le dije mientras sonreía-Mañana te daré mi regalo ¿por qué no dijiste nada?-Pregunté  
-Se me pasó, esque tú haces que olvide todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor-Me dijo con una voz tierna-¿entramos?-  
-Si-Contesté

----CAPITULO Nº 10----

Cuando entramos se sentía que toda las gente cantaba el "feliz cumpleaños"...Tom estaba arriba de la mesa moviendo los brazos como los que guían a las orquestas.  
Gimena estaba de todos coloras y le decía a Tom que se bajara, mientras lo tiraba de los pantalones anchos que él tenía.  
Gustav se mataba de la risa.  
Georg y Yamila cantaban a la par de los demás. Cuando finalizó el cántico, ellos se dieron un beso.  
Bill y yo llegamos hasta donde estaban ellos y también saludaron a Bill...fue muy tierno ver a los twins abrazándose…

-¿Carla dónde has estado con Bill?-Preguntó curiosa Yamila, mientras íbamos hacia el baño  
-Lo acompañé a fumarse un cigarrillo afuera por?-Le dije  
-Hay niña-Dijo suspirando-No te das cuenta que hay varias personas fumando aquí dentro-

Mire a mi alrededor y era verdad…me quise morir de la vergüenza

-Como puede haber sido tan tonta-Dije lamentándome

-Te das cuenta que cuando Bill te mira y te habla quedas como hipnotizada y no ves lo que sucede a tu alrededor-Dijo

Al ratito vino Gimena y le preguntó a Yamila que es lo que había sucedido y ésta la puso al tanto de todo…

-Por Dios amiga, si que estas perdidamente enamorada de Bill, pero me alegro de que se fueran afuera del bar ¿pasó algo?-Dijo demasiado curiosa  
-Nada-Dije mientras ponía cara de triste  
-¿Cómo que nada?...tu si que eres despistada-Me dijo asombrada Yamila, por lo que les había contado

-¿Cómo vas a perderte una oportunidad así?-Preguntó Gime  
-Bueno...No me regañen, no quiero parecer desesperada, y reconozco que estuve mal con él-Dije  
-Pobre...No me quiero imaginar como debe haber quedado Bill-Dijo apenada Yamila  
-Obvio que destrozado, después de que ella le negara un beso-Comentó Gimena  
-Y tu ¿cómo sabes?-Pregunté  
-¿Encima un beso le negaste?..Bill debe estar re mal-Dijo Yami

* EN LA MESA  
Los chicos hablaban del beso que Carla le negó a Bill…

-Es raro que haya pasado eso-Dijo desconcertado Gustav  
-Si, no se que pasó, lo único que me dijo esque fuéramos despacio-Contestó Bill  
-¿Y tu que le dijiste?-Preguntó-En tu lugar la hubiera mandado al diablo y me buscaría a otra-Dijo un poco enojado su gemelo, mientras llevaba a su boca un vaso de cerveza  
-¡No!...eso no lo pienso hacer con ella, Carla me gusta mucho, le di la palabra de ir despacio en esta relación y lo voy a cumplir-Respondió seriamente Bill  
-Que bueno que seas un hombre de palabra, en esto hay que ser maduro y creo que ella vale mucho…por lo que me contó Yamila-Dijo Georg, mientras miraba su reloj  
-Lo vale y mucho, no quiero perderla-Dijo muy enamorado


End file.
